


Red and Blue; Blue and Red

by Galactic_Plasma_Rocket_Flare



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: A lot of canon divergence for now, Actually it's mostly fluff for now, Alternate Timelines, Children, Daisy is Blue's cousin, Friendship, Green is called Blue, Growing Up, Love, M/M, Plot, Red talks but only to those he trusts, School, Some Fluff, Wartime, non-major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Plasma_Rocket_Flare/pseuds/Galactic_Plasma_Rocket_Flare
Summary: A story about Red and Blue (Green Oak, he is referred to as Blue in this story) and their friendship as children.It may turn into something else, like a short highlight of their journey? Currently, just some collections of them being friends starting at 14 and 15 months old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -this is set at around 1990 and Kanto is a developing region (so, kind of poor-ish...?)  
> -Johto is part of Kanto, but is having a civil war for independence  
> -Daisy is Blue's cousin instead  
> -both of Blue's parents are currently alive
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This chapter will be...a bit all over the place.

On a hot summer day, in the middle of a war that would go on to be proclaimed "the Johto Independence War", before even the PokéDex was invented, the inhabitants of Pallet Town were all cooling off in their own way. This old-styled town did not have any air-conditioning at all in its houses, excluding a few of the new ones being built in the west.

A young mother, not even 25 yet, took her 14-month old child to a small, clear lake, far far away from the rest of the town. Over on the east side. Nobody played here anymore, though she used to as a child.

Her 14-month old son was named Red. Red for a strange streak of red present in his hair, though it was now fading.

The heat was simply unbearable for Red, and he kept his mother awake all night crying. So she took him here.

"Wonderful! The lake is still clear. I haven't been here in years" the mother exclaimed, mostly to herself, since she was unsure if Red understood anything.

Then she saw two other people; nobody goes to this lake, though. So she went to see who it was.

She was surprised to find another mother, with another child who couldn't be much older or younger than Red. But she recognised this woman.

"...Lily? Is that you?"  
"Delia! I have not seen you in so long!"  
"Where did you go, back when you were 15? Do you know how much Lorelei and I missed you?"

Delia, mother-of-Red, had been friends with Lily ages ago. Lily one day moved away, and her father, Professor Oak, wouldn't say anything about it except that she had "gone off to train".

"Oh, my father sent me off to Cerulean...there I had to practice how to be a professor. I only returned last week, with my new husband!"  
"That was your wedding? But your husband..."  
"He's off fighting, yes. And you have a child as well. Are you married? What is the child's name?"  
"I am married, yes, to Cole! But he is off fighting too. I pray for his safety, and your husband's as well. Ah, don't you remember him? Cole?"

The two women spent almost an hour catching up, discussing old classmates (most hadn't moved from Pallet Town so Delia knew all about them), and trading cooking recipes. They both bathed their children in the lake, and Delia learned that Lily's son was named Blue. Blue for his big icy blue eyes.

And Red seemed to be friends with Blue already, the two walking and crawling everywhere. Blue was only a month older than Red.

And that's how Red and Blue met.


	2. Four Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue are four years old now, and have fun together, oblivious to much of the war around them.
> 
> It is autumn, and here we have Halloween and some secret spying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lieutenant Surge was a gym leader, and the only male gym leader who gave up his title temporarily to help the war cause  
> -Saffron City is, for now, relatively medium-sized and only fourth-largest city in Kanto, not the largest/second-largest

Red and Blue really became good friends when they could communicate and talk to each other. They always played together, though it was usually Blue who led their games with made-up Pokémon being discovered, or them being trainers travelling Route 1.

Blue and Red never played with other kids, because Red was very shy. He only spoke to Blue, Professor Oak, his mother and Blue's mother. He simply refused to speak to anyone else.

On Halloween, when they were four years old, Red and Blue were playing with their costumes. It was their first time they would go trick-or-treating. They would both go together with their parents, and still had the Halloween innocence of just not caring about the 'rich districts' or anything like that.

Red's costume was a cosplay of his favourite Gym Leader, Soldier Surge (though he wanted to be a Jynx at first because the lips on the Jynx costume made him laugh, though his mother obviously did not approve) and Blue was going as a Raichu. The two of them were currently playing battle.

"Soldier Surge" and his "Raichu" were battling against a trainer that only used Magikarp. The first two went down quickly with Raichu's strong Thunderbolt. But the third Magikarp used Tackle and survived the Thunderbolt, evolving into a Gyarados.

"It's evolved! Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"  
"I can't, the Gyarados used Outrage and fainted me!"  
"Oh...well...woah! You're the real deal, man! Here is the Thunder Badge! And you also get this TM!"  
"Don't you remember which TM Soldier Surge gives out, Red?" Blue asked.  
"No...let's go back to your house and see in the book".

It was still afternoon so nobody was trick-or-treating, but the soldiers were posted everywere and seemed more common today.

The war was still going on, in fact it was at it's peak. Though Pallet Town was a small town of 30,000 that was nothing important, bomber planes now regularly flew above their skies and soldiers were stationed here. In fact, a battle once broke out very near to Viridian City. For a whole month after that Red and Blue were not allowed to leave their backyard without their mothers, or Professor Oak.

Red and Blue, being four-year olds, were still oblivious to it, only knowing that people and Pokémon fight in it, their fathers were in it helping 'the good side', and the Johto independence movement was 'the bad side'.

They arrived at Blue's house, and when they knocked Professor Oak opened the door.  
"Hello there kids! Did you hear that in Unova, they officially documented a new Pokémon? It's named Elgyem, after LGM's, a term used to refer to extraterrestrials...I mean aliens! Elgyem was apparently rumoured to have been sighted in the Desert Resort about three decades ago, and is rumoured to come from another planet, but it has officially been captured and documented. This is why I am building a PokéDex, kids. The thrill of discovering new info about old Pokémon and finding new Pokémon. Come in, I will show you the newspaper and the map of Unova."  
Professor Oak always kept Red and Blue up-to-date on the latest Pokémon-related news, including exciting new discoveries such as this one. Just like the children, he was oblivious to the war around them, mostly working on his PokéDex in his lab all day, that was connected to Blue's house. He usually slept in the lab as well.

As Professor Oak showed them the newspaper, Red and Blue excitedly ran to Blue's room to draw an Elgyem, also creating an evolution for it named Aliendots. Soon they forgot all about finding what TM Soldier Surge gives out, and they were about to go trick-or-treating.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A few hours later**

Blue's aunt came along with them, and so did her 7-year old daughter Daisy and 13-month old son Rory. Daisy was costumed as a Gourgeist, and her baby brother was a Pumpkaboo (though he was in a stroller). Red's mother, Blue's mother and Blue's aunt all escorted the kids around Pallet Town, as Daisy, Blue and Red collected candy. Red had never spoken to Daisy, since she and her family lived on the west side of Pallet. But by the end of the night, he had warmed up to her and was comfortable exchanging speech with her. 

The night was going along well, the kids had filled three bags of candy now. But Pallet Town was under a curfew because of the war, and at 22:00 everyone had to return home. But at 21:30, when everyone was still out, a horde of planes flew over them and the attack sirens flared to life. As the three families hid in the nearest shelter, with a lot of other families out for trick-or-treating, they heard a bomb fall. The ground shook.

Bombs never fell here. Not even strays. Everyone hoped this was a stray. Rory was crying loudly in his stroller. Red and Blue didn't understand. Daisy did. She was crying, but not because of how loud and scary the sirens and that bomb was. She was crying for her life. And all three of the young children were hugging each other.

When no bombs were heard in the next 20 minutes, and the planes were gone, everyone went home. Nobody wanted to trick-or-treat after that, not even adding the factor that only 10 minutes remained until curfew.

The kids still collected a lot of candy, and had some before going to bed (all in Blue's house).

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**One week later**

The leaves fell all around Pallet Town quickly, and the wind was strong. November was usually the time when Pallet Town became cold, though snow rarely fell at all. Red and his mother were raking the leaves at their house, as Red jumped into them happily. Everything that had happened a week ago was forgotten.

Blue was coming over later today, with his mother. They were planning on having an indoor marshmallow party and Blue would sleep over here tonight.

When Blue arrived, they played in the leaves a bit.  
Blue then came out of the leaf pile he was hiding in.

"I am a Tyranitar!"  
"I'm an Aggron!" said Red. "Steel beats Rock!"  
The two wrestled in the leaves, before they got bored and went inside for some hot chocolate that Red's mother had left for them.  
"I want marshmallows with mine. Let's go find our mothers" Blue suggested.

They went upstairs, but heard their mothers speaking and crying.  
"Shh...what are they talking about?" Blue wondered.  
"We shouldn't do this Blue, they are probably crying because something bad happened"  
"No...quiet."

"East Saffron, bombed left and right? Cole was there...he may be gone. Forever. I can't, Lily. Red growing up without a father...you must find some way to reach to the war office. Your father has connections."  
"Don't worry. My husband is in West Saffron, actually. I am worried for his safety as well. And Saffron is the fourth largest city in Kanto...how much people will be injured? Dead? This civil war has to stop. Why can't our government see Johto is so much more different than us? They only deserve independence. Then the war can end. Did you hear that the stray bomb on Hallow's Eve killed an old woman and her family of Pokémon? Disgusting, Delia, I tell you. Simply a disgusting waste. Our Champion and President deserves to die for this. He is corrupt. Did you hear that he apparently cheated to get the title of Champion?"  
They continued talking, about the war. Blue's uncle was stationed in the capital Celadon City, where strangely no violence was going on.

Blue didn't understand what happened much.  
Red did, just a bit. His father...the one he never met in his conscious memory...may not be coming home. And he didn't know how to feel about this.  
But he started crying.  
And Blue held his hand and told him to be a big boy. Then their mothers came out and saw the event in front of them.

"Oh, you poor boy...not all hope is lost. Your father is strong. I remember him. He can survive. And if not...he went bravely..." Lily, Blue's mother, said, choking back tears herself.  
Red's mother hugged Red fiercely.  
"I will keep us safe, Red. You have Blue, Daisy, Professor Oak, and Blue's mother! And me too..this will end...you can grow normally..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this story does not come off as depressing or edgy.


	3. Schooltime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Red and Blue go to school for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot this existed until a few days ago... ;-;
> 
> I have been since writing chapters for it, though I honestly forgot where I wanted this to go but I have new plans (or maybe they're the same?! We'll never know...)
> 
> I am looking forward to updating this for a while now.

It had almost been a whole two years since Red's father was killed in combat. As Lily, Blue's mother, had promised, he did die bravely. He had protected two children from the rubble that killed him in the aftermath.

Red never met his father. More specifically, he did not remember meeting his father. Yet, he did go into a state of not talking to anyone for a few days, but soon was back to his old self. Almost. He had taken up more responsibilites; helping his mother much more often, more than he needed to despite only being 6.

The war had reached what people named "the climax". Both sides were fiercely attacking each other; the winner yet unclear. Pallet Town remained safe, and its citizens trying to forget what goes on around them. Since the incident on Halloween 2 years ago, nothing major had happened in Pallet Town apart from rationing for gas and food, which was easy since most people grew their own food (such as Red's mother's berry yard) and cars were almost nonexistent.

\---

September 1, the the beginning of the new school year, was today. Red was dressed up in a fancy tuxedo.

"Mom...it's only the first day of school!"  
"I know, Red, I know. But you have to look your best. Now please promise me you will try to make new friends, not just with Blue! There's nothing I dislike about that boy, but having more friends opens more connections you know."  
Red didn't understand what she meant or why only having one friend (perhaps three if you count Daisy and Rory) was so bad, but he gave his best reply anyways.  
"I'll try."  
She knew how hard it was for Red to talk to people that aren't in his family or Blue's family. Yet, Delia never understood why it is so that her son would turn shy and never talk to anyone else.

\---

Red's mother read the list of classes posted outside.  
"There you go, Red...your teacher is Mrs. Fitsuke! She's the mother of Lorelei, an elite four member and one of my old friends. She's very nice, I am sure. Blue is also in your class!"

Excitedly, Red ran around the tarmac, until his mother caught him and they went to his class number.

Red was a bit late, but only half of his grade 1 class was there, so it seemed many people were late. Red's mother said goodbye after talking to Mrs. Fitsuke for a bit, and told Red not to cry.

Currently, all the desks were empty. Everyone was sitting on the carpet. Blue wasn't here yet; Red was scared. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but his teacher came over to where he was sitting by himself on the edge of the carpet.

"Hello, brave little Red. I knew your mother when she was a young girl. I know it must be rather tough for you here, since you are very very shy. But I hope you will get used to me and our class."

Red didn't reply for now, but he did like Mrs. Fitsuke so far.  
Suddenly, Blue appeared with his mom and Red waved his hands to show where he was sitting. 

"I don't like that there's so many people here..." Red whispered into Blue's ear.  
"It's okay, maybe we can find new friends too. Then we can all pretend to be on a big journey! Oh and we could do double battles!"  
"But everyone here is so loud..."  
"You just need to warm up to them, Red. You didn't like Daisy at first too. The only person you liked right away was me and Rory, and that's because we were babies when you met us."  
"I guess you're right. I wonder what we'll do in school! Mrs. Fitsuke is nice" Red exclaimed, and the boy's teacher came over to talk to Blue. She also knew Blue's mother from the past. More and more kids started to come in.

\---

After everyone had arrived, all 21 students, Mrs. Fitsuke introduced herself to the kids and then they played an icebreaker game. You had to say your name, and one thing about you.

"My name is Mrs. Fitsuki, and this is my 20'th year of teaching!"

The first student to go was named Rain and had 3 pet Magikarp at home  
Eventually, Blue went. "My name is Blue...and I like studying new Pokémon! My grampa is Professor Oak and my friend Red and I always find out about new things from him."  
Many of the kids were impressed at this, as Professor Oak gave out starters for journeys.  
Red was next. He didn't say anything at first but then quietly said , "I'm Red. I like to do what Blue likes."  
Mrs. Fitsuke applauded him, and the circle went on.

\---

After icebreakers, everyone had to go and find desks. There were two groups of 5, one which had 4, and one having 6 desks.

Red and Blue sat beside each other in the group of four, and were joined by a young girl named Ambrose and the first student who introduced himself, Rain.  
Ambrose was very haughty and kept bragging about her daddy's mansion, which annoyed everyone else at the group. Rain mostly kept to himself like Red, but didn't want to play with them when Blue asked them to.

At recess, Red and Blue tried to find Daisy, who was in grade 4. She was with one of her friends, but ran over to Red and Blue to them by herself.   
"How do you like school, guys?"  
"It's okay..." Red replied.  
"I think it's fun but nobody knows each other much, right? Don't worry, you'll probably start to make new friends soon and grade 2 will be much more fun! Now come over here so I can tie your shoes, Blue". Blue laughed and came over.

The bell to go back inside and eat rang, and the day went by fast after that.

\---

"So, how did you like your first day at school Red?" his mother asked as she picked him up.  
"It went by very fast! But it was very loud and Blue said I have to warm up to the kids so I will make new friends. I talked to Daisy during recess!"  
"Oh, that's nice Red. I do hope you learn many things in school. Next year, you'll start learning about Pokémon, though I doubt you'll have any difficulty with that, what with what Professor Oak teaches you."


	4. Summer!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff really...this should be renamed "Red and Blue; With Fluff".
> 
> One story is mostly Blue-centric and the other Red but the Red one is shorter, though in return he is in both and Blue's not.
> 
> Also Whitney gets a feature because her Miltank is a devil!

Grade 1 was overall not really that fun for either Red or Blue, but it wasn't bad either. Most of the class had split off into friend groups after the first week or so, but the two still only talked to each other.

On occassion, Blue's father would visit Pallet Town. Blue had already grown a lot by himself and his father didn't really seem like a guardian to him, but he loved him nonetheless. Kanto was losing the war, people and Pokémon both refused to fight and many people in Kanto thought Johto deserved independence and the two regions were holding peace talks. The war that had claimed so many lives could really end soon! But yet, it didn't affect Blue that much. He felt sorrow for Red, who appeared sad each time the war was mentioned. "A death must be hard...", Blue thought to himself one day in the summer.

He quickly tried to think of happier thoughts, but his father came over to where he was sitting, watching TV.  
"Hey there pal...you know a place I built here a while ago? It's a treehouse for you. You should go with your friend there. Red, right? It's really spacious, and I had some furniture there but...well, I haven't been here as much as I'd like."  
"Where is it?"  
"Well you'll have to find it!"

And with that, Blue ran over to Red's house and talked to Delia about the treehouse while Red got dressed.  
"So, your father built it?"  
"Yeah! But I don't know when...he said it was a while ago. Maybe AGES, when he was a kid."  
"Your father was raised in Cerulean, Blue. Remember?"  
"Oh...right."

Blue realised just how much he didn't know about his father, and pledged to himself he'd spend much more time with him every time he has off from fighting.

Soon, Red came downstairs and the two ran off into the humid Pallet woods.

\---

"It's awfully hot, Blue...we should try to find water somewhere."  
"My grandfather said there is a lot of Pokémon near water, so hear for Pidgey cries."  
The two started to imitate Pidgey cries, which led to some actual Pidgey appearing and then flying away.  
"Maybe they're flying to the water, let's follow them!". Blue shouted, grabbed Red's arm and they both ran off after them.

A few minutes later, they found a small running river and drank from it.  
"Is the water safe?" Blue asked, mostly to himself.  
"Yes. Running water is almost always safe. And one that's not deep like this one can't have many Pokémon, so it's more safe!".  
"Okay, now let's go find the treehouse!"

After a few more minutes of walking on all the trails, deeper in the woods Blue spotted the treehouse.   
"I think that's it...yeah! Let's play a game in there."  
"I'll be Winona, she's the leader of a gym in Hoenn. Her gym is a treehouse!" Red shouted.

Once they climbed up the ladder, Red climbing first, he was surprised to see what he saw.

There was a small Pichu in the treehouse, in a nest of berries with a scratch on its ear.

"We need to help it. Do you have band-aids, Blue?" Red worriedly asked.  
"No, we need to take it back to my grandpa's lab so he can FIX the Pichu! It seems hurt. And take the berries too", he said, noticing a pile of berries in the corner of the treehouse. 

And with that they hurried back to Pallet Town proper.

\---

A few minutes later, the two ran into Professor Oak's lab, with the Pichu in hand. Professor Oak ran over, saw what was happening and took the Pichu into his Medical Room. Two minutes later, he came back.

"We're lucky you found the wild Pichu today. It appears to have been attacked by another wild Pokémon, likely a Sandshrew. You found this in your father's treehouse? I remember him building that a while ago. I guess some Pokémon hid there as protection. It will definitely recover, though. Thank you boys."

Red and Blue visited the Pichu tomorrow for it to be released in the wild.  
"One day it'll evolve into a Pikachu and then a Raichu. Maybe I will catch one on my journey?" Red wondered aloud.  
"A journey...! Right, we'll be doing that."

Blue wondered what would come in the future. How would the journey to Champion change? Professor Oak was developing something called a PokéDex that Blue didn't really understand, but it'd help thousands of trainers to have more fun journeys according to him. And so, he decided that he would take care of this Pichu with Red tomorrow, and give it berries. It could be both of their starters.

But he still didn't know if his grandfather would approve.

"Grampa...can Red and I take care of the Pichu please?"

"Sorry Blue, but the Pichu needs to return to the wild! Pallet Town just isn't the place for it, you don't see many wild Pokémon here do you? This place is good for my research, but only because of its close proximity to Route 1, a key area for studying wild Pokémon."  
Blue stared at him, dumbfoundedly.  
"I lost you again, didn't I?" Professor Oak said with a laugh. "Well, it's evening now. Why don't you and your friend go and play a bit, and go to the treehouse tomorrow."

Blue agreed that was for the best, and so he and Red played in Blue's house instead for the rest of the day.

\--------

A while later in late July, when Blue's father had been unfortunately sent back to fight (the peace talks really didn't help, Red noticed) some 100 families from Johto came over to live in Pallet Town. Red's mother explained these families came to find peace in their life, and Pallet Town, which is in the middle of industrial nowhere really, is a great place for them because the war is forgotten here much more than in other areas of Kanto.

Red and his mother went to greet some of the families, who were basically just like them Red noticed. The propaganda that came out of their president's and Champion's mouth really wasn't right. They were holding a party in the centre of the town, and many people were happily welcoming the new people to Pallet Town (Red was told they wouldn't stay here, though).

A young girl, a little bit older than Red, named Whitney battled one of Pallet Town's best trainers and easily defeated him with her Miltank. Murmurs were heard as people noted how she may be a gym leader in the near future.

Red got the chance to talk to her, and she taught Red everything about Normal-types such as her Miltank.   
"It knows Milk Drink; this heals its HP, hit points, by about 50%. Miltank make Moomoo Milk, which is very tasty for both humans and Pokémon! Here, I will give you some that I have."  
Whitney handed over two bottles of Moomoo Milk, who was still shy around her but muttered a thank you.  
"Don't be so shy! I'm only 9 but they say I'm a battling prodigy, and you seem good around Pokémon. I'll be staying here for a while, in the west is where they're putting us. I hope to see you again...Red, is it?"  
Red nodded, and she skipped to her parents where the Johto families were all having their party.

Red couldn't wait to tell Blue about Whitney and the Johtonians!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's Kalosian...and Kantonian, I guess it's Johtonian?


End file.
